Germany Vs America
by Kalaki
Summary: Kurt's cousin has turned up telling Kurt the worst news possible. His village has been burnt down and both their families have been taken. But Kitty is sure that something is going on between those two and is soon killing herself with jealousy!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the X-men. They are the private property of Marvel and even if I did pretend that they were mine everyone would just think that I was a loony.  
  
". "= In German {"."}= Thought speak  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An airhostess grabbed her friend's arm and pointed in the direction of a blond girl three rows in front of them. They were in a relatively small plane heading for Bayville, most of the people were on this flight because it was a lot cheaper than getting a ticket to New York.  
  
"You see that girl?" she whispered quietly  
  
"Yeah?" her friend replied  
  
"When ever I say anything to her, and I mean anything, she bursts into tears. Do yourself a favour and don't offer her a drink unless she asks for one" The other hostess was very confused but she trusted her friends judgment and did as she was told.  
  
As She passed the girl she understood. Her hair was messy and her face was incredible blotchy.  
  
The girl's name was Danielle and she was on an Atlantic flight from her home country Germany, hoping to find some people called 'The X-Men'. Danielle was in terrible trouble and she didn't know who to turn to. She had been crying for almost 24 hours straight and even now she had only just begun to calm down  
  
She ordered a Coke in a heavy accent, Danielle was sure that she was being given odd looks but she probably deserved them. She had been crying on and off since she had arrived and it clearly annoyed the other passengers.  
  
The minute the plane had landed she was out, half blinded by tears she ran out of the airport and jumped into the first Taxicab she saw. In the same accent she asked to be taken to The Xavier School for the Gifted. She spoke slowly as if she had only just become accustom to English.  
  
When she had arrived Danielle looked up at the mansion in amazement through her tears.  
  
She tried opening the gates but they wouldn't work. Danielle was getting scared and desperate and threw her backpack over the fence before climbing over herself. Just before she jumped off her Jeans got caught on one of the spikes and as she jumped her foot stayed behind. Danielle fell down and hit her head, hard on the bottom of the gate.  
  
Her Jeans ripped and she hit the ground. Danielle felt her own blood running down the side of her face.  
  
Picking up her bag she thundered down the path, her breathing was jagged and hurried. If she had been in a better frame of mind she would have looked at the trees and the garden with more interest but she was afraid of what might happen if she did not get to the door as soon as possible.  
  
Once she had reached it Danielle was appalled to find that it was locked and began to pound at it.  
  
"Hello?? Helloo!!!??" Rogue was walking past and was surprised to see her and opened the door.  
  
"Hey! Who're you?" she asked, Danielle's face became twisted in confusion  
  
"Kurt" she managed "I..Kurt..must see" She tried to push her way in desperately  
  
"Hey! You are NOT comin' in here! How do ah know that you're not a fake huh?"  
  
"Please let me in!! You don't understand! Lives are at stake here!!!" Danielle began to cry again "I must see Kurt!!"  
  
Kurt suddenly teleported downstairs, he had heard screams in German and wanted to know what was going on  
  
"Danny!" He exclaimed "What are you doing here?" Danielle broke free of Rogue and ran towards him. Kurt smiled until he saw her face, they hugged each other tightly before he pulled away and asked for an explanation  
  
"What's happened?" he asked  
  
"Oh Kurt!!! The..village..the people" Danny gasped for breath and chocked on her own tears  
  
"What about our village?" Kurt was getting worried now. Danielle didn't know any English (Or hardly any at the most) she wouldn't have come to America unless it was really important. He didn't even notice that the others were forming a crowd  
  
"It was so terrible!! My mum and dad! The houses!" fear crept into Kurt's voice  
  
"What about mine! What about my parents?!" He shook Danielle by the shoulders, probably harder than he needed to  
  
"Kurt, are you." Kitty started tentatively  
  
"My parents!!" Kurt yelled "What's happened" with no warning Danielle cried loudly and everything came out in a rush of words  
  
"The village was burned down Kurt! There's nothing left! All the Villagers were taken and I was the only one who escaped!" Kurt and Danielle stared at each other for a while, he let go of her shoulders and began to sway on his feet  
  
"Oh my God he's about to faint!" Jean gasped but Kurt stayed upright.  
  
"You have to tell me everything" He said to her  
  
"No, you have to return to Germany and save both of our families, cousin" Danielle replied 


	2. Two days earlier

I do not own the X-men. Do you honestly think that if I did I'd be sitting at home on the Internet? I'd be rich and spending my money as fast as I can!!!  
  
I got so many reviews that I didn't add to any of my other stories and went straight onto chapter two.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Two days earlier  
  
  
  
Danielle was at Mr & Mrs Wagner's house. She had to pick up ANOTHER extra meal that had been made by accident for Kurt. Of course what Kurt called a meal was enough for all of Danielle's family!  
  
  
  
"I can't stop doing it!" Laughed his mother "We'll both be fat by the end of the year!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind getting fat on your cooking dear" said Mr Wagner tenderly before rubbing his belly and Winking at her "And how are you coping Danny?"  
  
Danielle blushed, she and Kurt were joined at the hip and they all knew that she'd spent a week crying in her room after he'd left.  
  
"I'm okay, I got a letter from him today. And he e-mails me all the time" She slowly scuffed he shoe along the floor.  
  
"The house seems so quiet without him. No more music at maximum volume, no more late night snack that half empty the fridge, no more going into the woods and not returning all day" The last comment was directed slyly at Danielle  
  
"Kurt always told me that you knew about that before hand!" she protested  
  
"I know, I'm just teasing you dear" Mrs Wagner patted her Niece on the head before going into the kitchen. Danielle looked at the loaded plate covered in Clingfilm  
  
"How can he eat so much?" she giggled, "I mean, he always had an appetite but that's insane!!"  
  
"Xavier told us that Kurt uses up more energy passing through dimensions as he teleports. This means he has to eat more," explained Kurt's Dad simply.  
  
"I miss him, there's no one to play with in the forest anymore" Danielle grumbled  
  
"While we're on the subject, what did you two used to do there?" asked Mrs Wagner through the wall  
  
"Um," Danielle didn't like hiding things from her Aunt but she couldn't break a blood oath that she'd made with her cousin over three years ago "We used to.you know, climb trees and things like that" she shrugged easily, hoping that they'd drop it. She didn't want Kurt to get into trouble, even if he was over 6,000 miles away.  
  
Danielle was almost two years younger than Kurt and her father was his mothers' brother. Her earliest memory involved a 6-year-old Kurt staring at her through the bars in her play pen. Because she had grown up with him, Danielle had never once felt scared of him. On the contrary Danielle adored Kurt and loved him with every bone in her body.  
  
They had both been home schooled purely because Danielle had made a terrible fuss of being separated from him. She had argued for almost three days to be allowed to stay and on many occasions Kurt had joined her. From the day it had been allowed Kurt and Danielle had been best friends. That hadn't changed yet and Danielle hoped it never would.  
  
"If you'll just wait a minute I will give you something that I have made for you're father for his birthday" said her uncle and left to go upstairs  
  
"Okay, I can wait" Danielle called after him. She sat alone for a minute and looked up at the picture of her standing next to Kurt in the woods, hugging each other tightly.  
  
"DANIELLE!!!!" The loudness of his voice made her jump as he ran down the stairs  
  
"What is it?" asked Mrs Wagner as she ran back out from the kitchen  
  
"It's Ben Franze! He's come back!" He screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Danielle. She stole a glance out of the window and screamed at what she saw. The trees were bending over themselves in a line, making a walkway. Danielle could see a man coming out of the woods but she was too far away to see him properly.  
  
Her Aunt screamed and ran to her niece  
  
"Danielle get out of here! We'll hold him back for as long as we can but you've got to get away! Please get Kurt! Get them to help us!"  
  
"But_" Danielle felt her bag being thrown into her arms and she was being pushed out of the back door.  
  
"Run, get out of here Danielle, you and Kurt are our only hope!" Danielle felt tears pick at her eyes as she ran into the forest. Mr and Mrs Wagner were two of the most laid back people she knew and seeing them with so much fear in their eyes scared her.  
  
She ran for a whole hour, creating a large circle as she ran in the direction of her house.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" She cried "Something's happening! The trees!" she stopped as she got in, the house had been ransacked, the phone was off the hook and her parents were gone.  
  
On the floor was her favourite picture of the whole family next to the river. She and Kurt had been circled in a red old marker.  
  
'You're next' was written next to their heads.  
  
The smartest thing to do would have been to get Mum's cash card and board the next flight to Bayville but Danielle would not give her parents up without a fight. Having them kidnapped made her feel insanely angry and decided to find this guy.  
  
"Ben Franze" she said under her breath.  
  
Danielle got some food together. After she got her parents (and Kurt's if they'd been kidnapped too) she'd go to America so that Kurt could help her save the others.  
  
It didn't end up that way though. Danielle was discovered and tortured for 24 hours before she promised that she'd get Kurt back to Germany. She now knew that she needed Kurt and the new friends he talked about so often. Then she'd return and Kill Ben Franz and that weird woman who was always with him. She was blind but seemed to always know what Danielle was thinking.  
  
Before she left she finally learnt the woman's name mindbender. She understood Danielle's brain on such dark levels it was scary. She laid one finger on her forehead and instantly she knew everything about Danielle.  
  
"She loves the boy your looking for, they're friends," she said simply  
  
"Really?" Ben did a deal with Danielle; if she returned with Kurt then she'd have her parents back  
  
"W-what do you want with my cousin?" she asked  
  
"We have things to discuss" Ben had said simply.  
  
That day she had been put on a plane and told to only return with Kurt.  
  
'I'll be back' she had thought angrily as she boarded the plane 'And me and my cousin will kick your butts' 


	3. explanations Kurt's POV

Heya!! From now on each chapter will either be told from Kitty's point of view or Kurt's. This is my first ever Kurtty fic so please tell me if you don't like something. I will change parts if you don't like it!  
  
By the way. I got a review asking why I've called this fic America Vs Germany. The reason is because Kitty (America) and Danielle (Germany) both feel that they are opponents for Kurt's affections (America Vs Germany geddit?!) ^_^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt hadn't been able to take in what Danielle had told him. Every single house had been burnt down.  
  
His parents had been taken with the entire population of the small German village.  
  
"Why?" he asked no one  
  
"Why what Kurt?" Rogue asked. They were all still standing around him and Danielle  
  
"My hometown, it's been destroyed" he said faintly. There was a very long silence.  
  
"Kurt? Are you alright?" the last voice was Xavier  
  
"I'm, I'm.." he couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Kurt?" he looked down at his cousin. She looked terrified and lost. When they were younger all she'd have needed was a hug to put things right again but this was so big!  
  
"Who did this Danny? " He asked  
  
"Ben Franz" Danielle replied "A mutant who was thrown out of our village because he tried to kill lots of people. He wants me to take you to him but I won't because I'm not going to let you die"  
  
Kurt noticed that as she said the last part, her eye twitched. Could it be that his little cousin had been forced into coming to America?  
  
"Danielle? Are you okay? You seem a little." Kurt knew that he was ignoring the others but for the moment Danielle was the only one who mattered to him.  
  
"I'm fine. really, " Danielle laughed nervously  
  
"Kurt?" Professor Xavier called Kurt's attention "Would you mind asking your cousin to lift her shirt up slightly?"  
  
Kurt didn't understand why but he did as he was told  
  
"Why?!" Asked Danielle. The fear in her voice told Kurt that something was wrong.  
  
"Just do it Danielle" he replied  
  
"I won't and you can't make me! " She cried.  
  
Seeing the hurt expression on her cousins face, Danielle paused. She hated to make Kurt worried or angry but she didn't want him to think that she wouldn't tell him things that might be important in getting their parents back.  
  
Slowly Danielle raised her shirt and showed Kurt one of the few marks of her torture.  
  
A hand had been burned onto her skin. The skin was raw and looked unbelievably painful. The hand was right across her stomach but it looked like it was becoming infected.  
  
She'd need to see a doctor quickly  
  
Danielle hung her head because she didn't want to see the looks of pity she knew she was going to receive.  
  
"Who did this to you" everyone felt the anger in Kurt's voice, even those who didn't understand what he'd just said  
  
"Mindbender" Danielle replied "Another mutant"  
  
"A mutant did this to her" Kurt translated sullenly  
  
"Kurt, are you sure you're okay. You look like your gonna faint any second" said Rogue  
  
"I'm fine, you should be asking my cousin that" Kurt snapped before turning back to Danielle "Why does this guy want to talk to me? "  
  
"I-I asked him once and he said he had to discuss something to do with our families to you" Danielle said "I asked why he didn't tell me. He said that I was too young and besides, he had no respect for women"  
  
Kurt smiled the briefest smile as she got angry and how sexist Ben Franz clearly was.  
  
Danielle began to worry if he was going to help her.  
  
"Kurt, I can't go back alone, I'll die! " Her voice rose as she began to panic.  
  
"We can't go back alone either. The professor will help us, I'm sure of it" Kurt looked back over to Xavier and his friends  
  
"I think Danielle's been tortured by two mutants called Mindbender and Ben Franz" he explained "Ben Franz sent her here to get me so that he could talk with me about something. He has taken everyone in my village hostage" There was a long silence.  
  
"Firstly, Kurt would you escort Danielle to the infirmary. Those burns need to be seen to" Both Danielle and Kurt disappeared in a puff of sulphuric smoke.  
  
In the infirmary Danielle relaxed. They were going to help her and not just her cousin.  
  
"This is going to get complicated" Kurt sighed  
  
"You mean because I don't understand English and they don't understand German? Trust me I know" Danny sat down on the examining table  
  
"You do trust me, don't you Danny?" their eyes locked  
  
"Of course I do! How can you ask that!" She cried  
  
"Then trust me now; Xavier will help us get our family back and if he doesn't we'll do it together" Danielle smiled for the first time in what seemed like months. She had missed her cousin terribly.  
  
Kurt sat down next to her and put his warm arms around Danielle's cold shoulders. Feeling finally safe Danielle returned the hg. They sat like that until Mr McCoy came in.  
  
"Let's take a look at those burns then" he said cheerfully as they let go of each other. 


	4. Kitty's Pov

Okay, this is gonna' get a little confusing.  
  
This chapter is pretty much the same as the last chapter but from Kitty's point of view. They wont all be like this but I think you guys need to understand the plot straight away because this is gonna' get complicated.  
  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
Kitty had been walking out of her room when Danielle had appeared. She was planning to (finally) give Kurt back his chemistry book, thank him graciously.  
  
Possibly throw in a comment about seeing a movie together  
  
No, that would never work out right and she knew it.  
  
She tossed the book up in the air and caught it. Kitty didn't have a crush on Kurt (heaven forbid!) and could imagine the conclusions he'd jump to. Kitty knew that Kurt liked her but she didn't feel that way about him.  
  
Really, she didn't!  
  
It was insane to even think about. The guy had a tail for God's sake! Kitty forcefully stopped her train of thought. It had taken her a long time to stop Kurt's appearance from disturbing her. It had carried on for longer than the others had known. He'd known though, every time she'd averted her gaze from his. Every time she'd shuddered at the feel of his fur or cringed as he appeared in front of her he'd known.  
  
And she knew that it had hurt him terribly.  
  
Kitty was determined to make up for all that now.  
  
Suddenly she stopped as she heard screams coming from downstairs, in another language  
  
Kitty ran to the stairs and stopped dead. The book fell through her fingers (literally) as she saw Kurt hugging a girl Kitty had never seen before. The others were there too with blank looks on their faces.  
  
The girl was crying but she looked pretty enough. He long blond hair fell over her back. Evan from where she stood Kitty could tell that the girl had piercing blue eyes.  
  
Kitty began to walk down the stairs. Kurt was now talking to the girl in a hurried and disturbed way. He was focusing completely on her and looked seriously worried.  
  
'He's never that worried about me' Kitty thought suddenly and she felt a flash of anger rush up from deep inside her.  
  
Suddenly, without warning Kurt grabbed the girl's shoulders and began to shake her roughly. Yelling at her. Kitty was shocked; Kurt never lashed out at anybody.  
  
Who was this girl?  
  
"Kurt.are you?" Kitty started. Kurt completely ignored her and carried on yelling at the girl.  
  
She couldn't help but feel hurt the Kurt seemed more focused on this girl than her.  
  
The blond German girl suddenly spoke back to Kurt, and he replied again. They were having a discussion. The others glanced at each other.  
  
They'd never even heard Kurt speak German before yet here he was having a full blown augment in him language.  
  
{That is Kurt's cousin} Professor Xavier's voice echoed around inside Kitty's head.  
  
Kitty felt faint with relief. That was Kurt's cousin, not his German girlfriend.  
  
When Kurt and Danielle had disappeared. Xavier turned to Logan  
  
"Wolverine, I want you to finish those adjustments to the x-jet as quickly as possible"  
  
"It'll still take a day or two" Logan replied in his usual gruff manner  
  
"Well then we'll have to wait. It is exceedingly important that we save Kurt's family and find these two mutants who appear to have taken the whole village hostage"  
  
There was a short silence  
  
"Do you think that only Danielle escaped?" asked Scott  
  
"She didn't escape, she was sent here" The professor replied  
  
"How do you know that?" Xavier turned to Kitty  
  
"Just because she speaks another language it does not necessarily mean that I can't still read her mind," He replied simply.  
  
"So, what are we going to do abou' Danielle until we can get to Germany?" Asked Rogue a little more sharply than was wise in front of the professor.  
  
"She will stay with us and I am asking you all to try your hardest to make her feel welcome. Danielle has been forced to come here, to a country where almost nobody understands her" Professor Xavier left to get Mr McCoy  
  
"Ah don' like her" said Rogue simply  
  
"Me neither" Kitty agreed  
  
"Come on guys! She's Kurt's cousin. We have to give her a chance!" sighed Jean  
  
"Yeah, what's got into you two? Her home has been burnt down. We have to be there for her. For both of them" Scott glared at Kitty and Rogue who both hung their heads in shame.  
  
"Man, poor Kurt" said Evan quietly  
  
"We probably shouldn't bother him yet, it's going to take a while for all this to sink in" advised Jean  
  
"Ah'm sure he's happy with 'Danny's' company" Rogue mocked Kurt's nickname for his cousin  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Evan  
  
"Ah saw the way he was looking at her!" Kitty began to quickly protest  
  
"You're wrong Rogue! I mean, she's, like, his cousin! It'd be incest!" Kitty didn't want to think about it at all.  
  
"No it wouldn't! He's adopted, remember?" Rogue continued arguing  
  
"I'm sure you're wrong Rogue" said Jean gently  
  
"What makes you so sure!?" cried Rogue indignantly  
  
"I think we both know why"  
  
Everyone knew why, they didn't need to say it.  
  
'Because Kurt's crazy about Kitty' 


	5. mindbender

If you've read my bio then you'll know that I hate it when British people end up being evil or stupid in American TV programs.  
  
I'm being a bit of a hypocrite now because Mindbender is British but she has the coolest power and she's gonna' get the best lines.  
  
You HAVE to review. ^_^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
As well as the hand shaped burn across her stomach Danielle had a long scar that ran down the side of her body, an X shaped burn that had clearly been branded on, serious malnutrition and a lot of bruises around the head.  
  
Danielle had been very brave and hadn't even cried out when Mr McCoy had put antiseptic on her burn (even though she looked like she really wanted to). Instead she squeezed Kurt's hand until he was forced to cry out  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Make her let go!!"  
  
None of the others came up so Kurt showed Danielle his room  
  
"It's huge! " She said in amazement  
  
"I know! You could fit both of ours in here" Danielle did a cartwheel just for the fun of it (despite her injuries)  
  
Kurt noticed her smile fade slightly  
  
"I've missed you" she tried to smile but it disappeared very quickly  
  
"I've missed you too" Kurt smiled sadly  
  
"I've missed you more" she replied  
  
"Everything is a competition to you!" he cried. As she jumped back in shock, a tear rolled down Danielle's cheek "Hey! Hey!" he soothed her "I'm sorry, little bit of a shock for me. You being here, my parents." he left it there and turned away. Leaning against a wall  
  
"Kurt? I know that you trust these people which means that I do too, " she rested one hand on his shoulder. Kurt touched it with his own and smiled again  
  
"I really have missed you, some days, I feel like no one here takes me seriously"  
  
Danielle grabbed his hand and jerked him across his room. Her fingers pushed both of his cheeks up causing Kurt to have a very goofy smile on his face.  
  
"You're too scary as serious Kurt, you have to smile" she giggled and ruffled his hair.  
  
Kurt pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Did you see our parents? He asked  
  
"Once, you're father was being walked for exercise around a clearing. I had been sitting in there. The man holding him looked shocked to see me. Uncle suddenly yelled at me 'Never loose hope Danielle, have faith and we shall all live!'" Danielle smiled "He always knew how to cheer me up, just like you Kurt" her fingers brushed against his fur.  
  
"I swear, if they've been hurt in any-! "  
  
"Ssssh! Think happy thoughts Mr Wagner. Becoming murderous will do us no good" Danielle tapped his forehead thoughtfully  
  
"Um, Can I ask you a couple of questions? She asked shyly  
  
"Sure. What is it? "  
  
"Firstly, where have those muscles appeared from?!" Kurt Laughed loudly and sat down on his bed "Secondly, which one is Kitty? I still owe her a kick in the shins" she grinned madly  
  
"Danielle, no" Kurt said simply  
  
"But she-! "  
  
"NO" He cut across  
  
"Fine, and finally, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING YOUR TROUSERS LIKE THAT?!?! I can see your underwear!! " This time they both burst out laughing and were still laughing when Rogue came in to tell them that dinner was ready.  
  
"And is' your turn ta do the dangah room solo Kurt" she said crisply  
  
"Are you kidding? I can't leave Danielle alone here! She's a walking disaster area!" Danielle was silent as she listened to the conversation  
  
"It is sooo cool that you can speak English" she said when they had finished  
  
"Rogue?" Kurt called  
  
"Yeah? What?" She sounded sharper than usual but Kurt carried on  
  
"Will you look after Danielle while I'm in the danger room. She knows some English but." he let it hang there  
  
"Sure Kurt, Kitty and ah'll watch her" Rogue looked at the blond German girl who smiled so chirpily it made her want to be sick.  
  
"Thanks" Kurt sighed in relief  
  
Rogue hauled Danielle out of his room so that he could change into his costume.  
  
"We're gonna have a lot of fun with you, kid" she said, knowing that Danielle wouldn't understand her.  
  
Rogue took Danielle downstairs, she walked straight into Logan  
  
"That the elf's little cuz?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, she just stares at everything like she's from another planet. She's doin' it now!" indeed Danielle was listening intensely to their conversation  
  
"The Prof would like to see her before dinner, you'd better take her there now"  
  
Danielle was very confused, she was being pulled in all directions and she didn't think that the others liked her very much.  
  
Rogue walked in to a large room and Danielle followed silently. It was very well furnished and a glowing fire filled her with blissful heat.  
  
"Hello Danielle"  
  
Danielle's eyes focused on the professor  
  
"Gutentag Herr Xavier" she replied Politely. She knew Xavier, he had met her before.  
  
He held out his hand and indicated for her to sit down opposite him. Danielle did so and smiled shyly. She knew what Xavier was going to do and held her head slightly forwards.  
  
Xavier smiled and touched her forehead gently.  
  
Jean was also there and as he flipped though Danielle's memories so did Jean. They saw Kurt at every age. He had been an adorable child and a protective cousin. Neither of them paused for long at these memories as they were not their business and carried on until they got clear views of the two mutants.  
  
Mindbender had brown blond hair, which she held up in a French twist. She never wore any make up and had a relatively plain face when she was neutral. But when she got angry or excited her eyes danced and her face filled with dark light.  
  
Ben Franz had blond hair, which he kept cropped; his eyes were emerald green and would have looked better placed on a cat.  
  
Suddenly a memory was forced onto them, of Danielle screaming and crying for mercy as she was forcefully branded onto her shoulder blade.  
  
This image changed and changed again, showing how she had been tortured.  
  
The real Danielle was finding this incredibly trying and was trying very hard not to jerk away from Xavier's hand. She was reliving all of these memories and felt the same way she had then.  
  
"Try to relax Danielle, we won't hurt you" The professor said gently. Danielle didn't understand but his voice soothed him  
  
Xavier and Jean continued to look through her mind but suddenly they hit something that they really shouldn't have hit.  
  
"Ahh!" Jean cried out suddenly and stumbled back wards. The professors hands flew to his own head and left Danielle's  
  
Danielle screamed and tried to get up but she was jerking all over the place. Another twisted scream left her lips.  
  
Scott, wolverine and Kurt appeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"What's happening?" Kurt asked. He walked towards Danielle but she spun around, her usual crystal blue eyes had turned a dark red  
  
"Ahh, Mr Wagner. At least this child was some use. I owe Ben a tenner," she said in perfect English. Danielle even said it in an English accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurt asked suspiciously "Where's Danielle?"  
  
"Oh but Kurt? Don't you recognise me? Danielle will be so upset!" she laughed loudly  
  
Professor Xavier sat up and stared at Danielle  
  
"Mindbender" he said simply  
  
Danielle smiled and applauded slowly in a very patronising way.  
  
"Congrats Kurt. Your cuz is now an official skitzo!" 


	6. Mindbender again

I do not own any of these charcater except for Danielle. All the others are the property of Marvel  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kurt stared at this person who was hiding in his cousin's skin.  
  
"What do you want with her?" he growled  
  
"We needed to get you. It was so incredibly perfect when she wandered in. Couldn't believe it when we found out she was your only friend. Quite a coincidence don't you think?"  
  
Kitty had never seen Kurt this angry before; she thought that at any second he was going to lunge.  
  
Mindbender continued talking but had probably realised that she was in some danger  
  
"By the way, I wouldn't try to attack me because anything that will slow me down will have a lasting effect on the kid."  
  
The others were dumbfounded; they were stuck. There was absolutely nothing they could do without risking Danielle's life.  
  
"Why do you want him?" asked Logan  
  
"That is classified information Mr Logan and I hope that will not ask me again. All that matters is that if Kurt is not back in Germany in three days Ben and I will begin systematically killing each villager we have hostage one by one. Your choice"  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt; his face was showing a bizarre mixture of hatred and fear. They made eye contact for a second.  
  
"We won't let that happen," she said, with such conviction that Kurt smiled for a second. Kitty felt so close to him at that instant that for a moment she wondered if they did have a future together.  
  
Then she remembered how close he was to Danielle and her hopes shattered  
  
"Whatever," mindbender yawned dramatically to show her distaste for what kitty had just said "Well then, must dash. Lots of families to torture,"  
  
This time Kurt began to move but Kitty grabbed his arm  
  
"Don't let her bait you," she whispered  
  
"I'm going to kill her and Ben Franz if it's the last thing I do" Kurt hissed, and then he looked down at Kitty's shocked face and softened instantly. He smiled and put his hand on hers, which was still holding his arm.  
  
"And remember Kurt," Mindbender put on a soppy face "Danielle loves you, don't break her heart again" Kurt's eyes locked on hers  
  
"Again?"  
  
Mindbender closed her eyes, her face suddenly changed and both her legs gave way.  
  
Kurt moved away from Kitty and knelt down beside Danielle  
  
"Ugh!" she groaned "Miene Gott! Miene kopf tut veh!" she groaned  
  
"She just said her head hurts" Kurt translated (There you go folks! That is the only German I know!!)  
  
"No wonder" Jean said.  
  
"It appears that Danielle has a deep connection with this, 'mindbender', this has lead her into a deep stage of schizophrenia" explained the Professor  
  
"In English Charles?" Logan asked seeing the confused looks on every bodies faces  
  
"A schizophrenic is someone who has two separate personalities. At times one will completely take over the body. Later when the other personality regains control they will remember nothing of what happened. I believe that this is what is happening now."  
  
Danielle opened her eyes  
  
"What happened? " She asked  
  
"You fainted but you're okay now" Kurt told her gently  
  
"Okay, I'm really tired now. Am I going to crash with you or get my own room? "  
  
Kurt asked the Professor where Danielle was going to sleep because she seemed exhausted  
  
"You can take her to one of the guest bedrooms Kurt" Xavier said  
  
Kurt lifted Danielle into his arms (surprised by how little she weighed) and teleported out.  
  
Kitty saw how gentle he had been with her and how Danielle's arms went around his neck so naturally. Kitty would have given a lot to be lifted into those loving arms like that.  
  
She had to tell him how she felt because she now knew herself  
  
Kitty had a crush on him and nothing seemed to matter as much as telling Kurt. Even If he looked already taken. 


	7. The danger room and why little german gr...

The next day, Danielle was clearly showing how she was related to Kurt.  
  
Next to her Kurt was actually serious!.  
  
At breakfast She walked behind Kurt, tapped him on one shoulder and as he looked in that direction she dodged around to the other and took his plate of bacon right from I under his nose!  
  
"Ohh! She stole the last of it!" he groaned seeing that all the other bacon was already gone.  
  
"Wow, she really is her cousin's, um, cousin" smiled Jean  
  
"Gonna' be finished on the x-jet soon. We'll be leaving tonight so you guys had better get your stuff together" Logan told them as he left  
  
"I wonder what Germany will be like. Hey Kurt? What's Germany like?" Kitty asked  
  
"The part we're going to? Just bring bug repellent" Kurt answered, still touchy about his stolen breakfast.  
  
When Danielle returned she looked very chirpy.  
  
"Are you gonna' show me the danger room Kurt? " Kurt laughed loudly  
  
"Are you kidding?! Xavier wouldn't let you within ten metres of that thing! he cried  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Danielle pouted when he shook his head.  
  
"Kitty, would you pass the-Hey!" Danielle Jumped up and sat on the table in front of him. He sighed "You just love being the centre of attention don't you?" Danielle giggled  
  
"I love being the centre of yours" she pinched his cheek and smiled. Kurt batted her hand way  
  
"Hey, Kurt. Would you mind tellin' your cuz ta get off the table?" said Rogue  
  
"The others are annoyed that you're sitting on the table" Kurt explained  
  
"Fine" Danielle got off again before going down on her knees "Pleeeeeease!!"  
  
"No!" Kurt said angrily  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No"  
  
This carried on for a while. To the others it was  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
"nien!"  
  
"Bitte"  
  
"Nien"  
  
Kitty hated the way they acted like this. As if they were the only people on the planet.  
  
She felt ill suddenly and went up to her room.  
  
'Why do I have to share with Rogue?' she asked herself as she saw that Rogue had once again left a mess  
  
'There about a bazillion rooms in this mansion. Why do I have to share?'  
  
Kurt found that Danielle who still wanted a chance to try out the danger room was following him around.  
  
"Please Kurt. I'm begging you. If I manage it then I'll finally be able to prove to your friends that I'm not just your cry baby cousin"  
  
"They don't think that. You had a perfectly good reason to cry. I bet they're surprised I haven't started yet" Kurt's laugh sounded force. He was clearly on the edge and he honestly might start crying at any second.  
  
"Come on Kurt! This really would mean a whole lot to me" Kurt smiled  
  
"You know that doesn't work on me"  
  
"Does black mail work? I'm sure Kitty would love that picture of you wearing my make up"  
  
Kurt's jaw dropped open and he couldn't speak  
  
"Fine" he grumbled.  
  
Rogue ran into her room where she found Kitty  
  
"You've GOT to see this!!"  
  
Kitty was dragged to the monitor room.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked  
  
"Kurt and His cousin are in the danger room" Scott replied  
  
"They are? I thought that the professor wouldn't, like, allow that"  
  
"He hasn't" the others chorused  
  
"Ohhh! They are gonna' be in so much trouble" Jean moaned.  
  
Looking down, they could see that Kurt had clearly set the danger room as low as he could.  
  
[Malfunction]  
  
The settings began to change  
  
[Danger room level changed to wolverine]  
  
"Uh-oh" said Evan "They're dead. I'm going to find Logan" Evan ran out the door.  
  
Kurt looked around. Danielle was doing great even if he had put the danger room on it's easiest setting.  
  
She dodged the guns easily and hadn't even needed his help yet.  
  
There was a loud siren. And all the Guns, flamethrowers and weapons went back into the walls.  
  
"Kurt? What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know but keep on your guard" Kurt ordered  
  
A hologram appeared of a walkway  
  
" Oh damn, we're defiantly on one of the highest levels" he half expected her to cheer but she went silent  
  
"We're in trouble aren't we?" Kurt turned to her  
  
"You want out?"  
  
"Let's see how it goes. You can teleport us out of here right?" Kurt thought  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Come on then!"  
  
As they began on the walk way Danielle noticed something  
  
"Kurt! There's a wood at the end" before he could stop her, Danielle was almost at the end and still no guns had fired on them.  
  
This was like nothing Kurt had ever done before and that really worried him. He and Danielle stepped out onto the clearing and looked around.  
  
Guns appeared from every tree and branch. Lasers appeared from the ground.  
  
They stood frozen for a split second before they looked at each other  
  
"Run! "  
  
They both began to run at their fastest pace. Dodging everything in that clearing perfectly.  
  
"Kurt! This is just like at home! " Danielle yelled  
  
"Yeah, except we've got a supercomputer on our tail! " Naturally they began running in sync.  
  
"One, two three, GO! " Danielle yelled. They turned away from each other and began running in separate directions.  
  
Kurt leapt into the nearest tree and was soon running along its branches. A flamethrower was aimed at him but he jumped over it and teleported. He hit the ground again, ran half way up another tree then jumped of it side ways. The tree burst into flames as a laser hit it.  
  
"Kurt!" through a clearing he saw that Danielle was blocked by a metal wall a few metres in front of her. Despite this she was still running at full pace.  
  
Kurt waited and at the last second he teleported and gave her the hardest boost he could. Danielle made it over and he followed.  
  
They ran side by side once again  
  
"What are we looking for?" Danielle cried as she jumped over a gun that had been hidden in the grass  
  
"A button or possibly a pedestal" Kurt replied.  
  
A bullet was fired so close to Danielle's head that she felt it whoosh past her hair. She screamed involuntarily.  
  
"You okay?!" Kurt yelled  
  
"Fine!"  
  
After a few more minute of dividing and dodging. Running and jumping. Kurt could tell that Danielle was getting tired. She still hadn't needed him to save her and she impressed him more and more.  
  
What's.that?" she gasped. As they saw a tunnel in the side of a cliff  
  
"Our way out, come on!" Kurt teleported them both, Danielle only protested slightly.  
  
The Tunnel had white lighting and they ran down it.  
  
"There's a red button over there! Danielle suddenly cried. Kurt looked up. At the end wall, just above a gleaming silver pedestal there was a red button.  
  
"Let's go!" he yelled but as he reached out for her a heavy bar came out from the wall and hit him in the stomach. Kurt doubled up in pain.  
  
"Kurt!" Danielle cried but he couldn't get up.  
  
Kurt was quite a bit heavier than she was but |Danielle was soon dragging him along at a steady pace.  
  
The end of the tunnel where they had come in closed and began to move towards them. Danielle yelped and dragged Kurt along faster. The pedestal was only a couple of metres away.  
  
"Just.a little.. further" she gasped.  
  
She was getting Kurt onto the silver bottom when the tunnel was barely a few feet long. She jumped up and pressed the button  
  
[Danger room completed]  
  
Those were the last words Danielle heard before she fainted with relief 


	8. stuff

I hated the danger room chapter so I might replace it soon. (Do I hear cheers?) I don't own the x-men yatta yatta yatta. You know the drill  
  
Please review PLEASE!! *Starts to beg*  
  
PLEASE!!  
  
You know, not that I'm desperate or anything  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When Danielle woke up again she and Kurt were still on the metal floor, both gasping for breath. She'd only been out for a second.  
  
"Kurt? " Danielle choked  
  
"Yeah? " Came the juddered reply  
  
"We...rule"  
  
"Oh yeah! " Danielle managed to force herself into a sitting position. Kurt did the same and they gave each other a high five before they laid back down and waited for their heart rates to slow down again.  
  
*  
  
Upstairs in the monitor room Logan and all the other x-men were standing around, permanently dumbfounded.  
  
"I cannot believe they finished that" Evan hushed  
  
"Woah!" Scott gasped. No one said anything else.  
  
Kitty felt as if she'd seen the unbelievable, Danielle wasn't even a mutant and she hadn't needed Kurt's help through the whole Program. IT HAD BEEN MADE FOR LOGAN!!! None of them would have had a chance!  
  
Was their anything that damn girl couldn't do?!  
  
Logan left without a word to see the professor  
  
*  
  
"What are you saying Logan" Xavier asked Wolverine ten minutes after he'd heard what had happened  
  
"I don't know Charles but I haven't seen teamwork like that since world war two" Logan was speaking the truth. Kurt and Danielle had reacted off each other, ran and jumped with split second timing. He'd known that Kurt was acrobatic but his cousin wasn't even a mutant  
  
Was she?  
  
"Hmm, it appears that we have underestimated Danielle" Xavier agreed with Logan on one point at least:  
  
Kurt would never have managed to complete that level with any of the other x-men.  
  
*  
  
"We are so dead" Danielle moaned  
  
"Why did I listen to you?" Kurt asked her  
  
"Because you're insane" Danielle replied  
  
"Yep"  
  
Xavier appeared in Kurt's door way, they both held their heads in shame.  
  
"Kurt, would you kindly tell your cousin that I've got a gift for her" Charles smiled at Kurt's surprised face  
  
"Xavier's got a present for you" Kurt explained  
  
"Oh! What is it? What is it?" Danielle asked more than slightly confused  
  
The Professor pulled out a lap top and typed something onto the basic word program  
  
[This is so that the other members of the X-men will understand you. I know how much you hate not being understood] he then clicked on the right hand mouse button. The usual choices had something extra on the bottom  
  
Translate  
  
Xavier clicked this choice and the text was instantly changed to German. He spun the lap top around and showed Danielle.  
  
She understood instantly and hugged him tightly  
  
"Danke! Danke!" she repeated joyfully. Kurt was relived that he wouldn't have to speak for Danielle anymore but felt weird seeing her hug the professor like that.  
  
Xavier smiled and gave it to her, Danielle picked up what to do easily and typed a thank you letter back.  
  
[Thank you so much Mr Xavier! I'll take good care of it I promise] The Professor read it and laughed  
  
"Kurt, tell Danielle I'm sure she will" Kurt repeated the message to her  
  
They both left soon afterwards, Danielle was smiling happily  
  
"You were right Kurt, he is a lovely person" she fingered the shiny black case  
  
"I know" Kurt replied touching his wristwatch absentmindedly. Danielle noticed and laughed quietly  
  
"I remember when you first got that thing. My phone went off, I answered and it was you screaming down the line like a madman!" They both laughed at the memory  
  
"I was so pleased! I felt over the moon, I could go to school for the first time!" Danielle raised an eyebrow  
  
"I bet that was a disappointment" She joked  
  
"Are you kidding?! School rules! " Danielle looked at Kurt as if he was insane  
  
"I have to go to private school now that you've left" Kurt felt bad about that, Danielle hated leaving the forest for even a few days. He ruffled her hair affectionately.  
  
*  
  
That evening everyone was getting ready to get on the x-jet. Danielle had refused a uniform but the others were getting dressed in theirs.  
  
She was certain that Logan was looking at her differently. Before he seemed to think of her like an insignificant insect. Now Danielle was sure she could see respect in those dark eyes of his. She smiled and typed out a simple message for him  
  
[How did I do?]  
  
The faintest hint of a smile crossed his face, Logan took her lap top and gave her a simple reply  
  
[You could teach most of the guys here a thing or two] Danielle flushed with pride  
  
Kurt walked in wearing his usual red and black uniform. Danielle screamed with laughter. Kurt looked briefly annoyed  
  
"I don't look that bad!" He cried  
  
Danielle couldn't actually reply, she'd fallen off her chair and was rolling around on the floor with tears of laughter in her eyes.  
  
Kitty watched this as she came in. Kurt looked at her and rolled his eyes at his Cousin.  
  
"She's so immature sometimes" He complained  
  
"This is gonna be an interesting flight" Sighed Scott 


	9. 2 Kurts? will the world survive?

Heloo! Back from my holiday, it rained everyday if anyone cares  
  
**Crickets can be heard**  
  
fine.  
  
I don't own the x-men yatta yattta yatta  
  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
Kitty was forcing herself to stay focused on looking out the window but she couldn't help it. Kurt and Danielle were (obviously) sitting together and he was showing her everything he could about the x-jet  
  
They always seemed to do things at the same time and forget that there were other people around.  
  
Kitty's dislike to Danielle had grown since they had arrived on the x-jet. She was next to Danielle but there was a large gap between their seats. Kitty had looked up at the beginning of the trip to see that Danielle was typing a message to her, then cutting and pasting it repeatedly  
  
[I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you]  
  
Kitty was very surprised, she'd never met Danielle before in her life, why did Danielle hate her?  
  
'Maybe she knows that I like Kurt' she thought before looking back out the window.  
  
Half way through the journey Danielle suddenly felt tired and could barely keep her eyes open  
  
Kitty saw Kurt ask her something. Danielle yawned and replied.  
  
"Is she okay?" kitty asked  
  
"I'm not sure, she told me she had a perfect nights sleep yet she's dead on her feet before it's even lunch" Kurt looked worried  
  
"Do you always work by meals Kurt?" Rogue asked  
  
"Shut up Rogue, this could be, like, important" Kurt smiled thankfully to Kitty  
  
"I don't what's wrong with me. I'm...so tired" Danielle's eye lids felt heavy and began to slip. Her head was rolling.  
  
"Well, has this happened before?" Kurt asked. The only reply he got was Danielle falling sideways into a deep sleep.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I-I don't know" Jean unbuckled her seat belt  
  
"Don't even think about it kid" Wolverine said from the pilots seat. Jean sat back down  
  
Danielle seemed happy enough, her arms circled Kurt's waist but he didn't even react. He was clearly used to it. Danielle moved her head under his chin and snuggled into his chest.  
  
As Kitty looked over she thought her heart would explode with jealousy.  
  
She looked perfectly contented for a few minutes, then Danielle began to whimper.  
  
"Um, guys? Something's happening to Danielle" Kurt realised that his cousin was increasing the pressure around his waist as she began to dream.  
  
Danielle suddenly groaned  
  
"She's having a nightmare" Kitty suddenly realised  
  
"No...go away...please" Danielle was having problems  
  
"Jean? What's going on in her head?" Scott asked  
  
"She's having a dream, but it's almost as if a memory is being pushed forwards. It's..." Jean suddenly gasped  
  
Danielle jumped and woke up suddenly. She looked up and smiled at Kurt.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Kurt didn't say that, she looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw  
  
Kurt  
  
But he wasn't Kurt, she knew that by now. She'd met him several times before, he was Mindbenders way of confusing her.  
  
Danielle screamed and undid her seat belt.  
  
"Get back in that seat!" Logan yelled, none of the other's could see the thing that looked like Kurt  
  
"Danielle! What's wrong?" The real Kurt asked  
  
"Isn't it cute how much I care?" the other Kurt taunted, he jumped over the seat and landed a punch right in her face. Danielle fell backwards  
  
"Woah! What just happened?!" Rogue asked  
  
The fake Kurt punched Danielle again as she tried to get up, blood poured from her nose.  
  
"Jean?! What's happening?! Who's attacking Danielle?" Kurt cried  
  
"It's...mindbender, I think I can make us see her" jean focused, trying to make everyone see what Danielle was seeing.  
  
Kurt came into view  
  
"That's not mindbender that's Kurt!" Kitty yelled  
  
"It must be an illusion" Scott replied  
  
Danielle stumbled backwards and The fake Kurt grabbed her arm.  
  
"Guten abend" he said and threw her into the side of the x-jet. Danielle's head hit it with a terrible, clunk.  
  
"Stop it!" Kurt yelled and lunged at his copy. He went straight through it and hit the side of the x-jet himself  
  
"Trying to be the hero huh?" The copy laughed "Sorry, only Danielle can touch me, right hon?" He picked up a very Dazed Danielle and hit her in the stomach.  
  
"I know what you need!" The fake Kurt laughed. Her ran over (he clearly couldn't port) to the hatch and opened it. All the air rushed out of the jet and everyone could feel that if it weren't for their seat belts, they'd all be suck out.  
  
The fake Kurt picked Danielle up and dragged her to the open door  
  
"Nooo!" she screamed "Please don't kill me!"  
  
"You have fulfilled your purpose" he hissed and pushed her out.  
  
"DANIELLLE!!!!" Kurt screamed and, ignoring the protests from Logan, threw himself out of the plane after her. 


	10. Flash backs

Okay, um, I'm using this chapter to explain what Danielle's greatest fear is but I might also use this chapter to explain her hatred for Kitty.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
As Kurt fell his eyes searched for Danielle, that was all that mattered to him.  
  
She couldn't die.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt wasn't 16 anymore. He was 12, searching for his 10 year old cousin.  
  
{Woo! Flash back!!!}  
  
Kurt stumbled in the dark, dodging a tree  
  
"DANIELLE!" he roared. Kurt had been looking for 24 hours, his parent s would be worried and probably mad too but he didn't care. His voice (which still hadn't yet broken) was raw and no more than a croak. It was pitch black and the rope over Kurt's shoulder seemed to be getting heavier.  
  
"DANIELLE!"  
  
"DANIELLE!!" There was no reply and he was honestly wondering if he'd ever see his cousin again.  
  
'No, I mustn't think that way' Kurt told himself  
  
Only yesterday they had been playing in the trees the way they usually did. Danielle was Kurt's only friend so he couldn't afford to go through the whole "But she's a GIRL" thing that most boys did when forced to play with one.  
  
Kurt was fairly certain being best friends with a girl nearly two years younger than him had stunned his emotional growth but he didn't care. Danielle was terribly loyal (as was he) to their friendship.  
  
"DANIELLE!! PLEASE!!" he was begging now "please don't be dead" now that he'd said it out loud it seemed that what he'd just said could be the only outcome.  
  
Danielle never came home and Kurt had no faith in the Police, no one knew the forest better than he or Danielle did. He had decided to find her himself.  
  
They always left food for themselves so he wasn't hungry, he'd even brought some for Danielle  
  
"DANIELLE!!"  
  
"kurt?"  
  
His mind hit overdrive, that had been Danielle and Kurt knew it.  
  
"DANIELLE! If you can, keep talking and I'll follow your voice" He ran in the direction where Danielle's voice had comefrom.  
  
"I'm so hungry" she whimpered no more than a few metres away  
  
"That's okay, I have food" he was still running  
  
"I'm so high. So far to fall. Mustn't fall. Must stay alive. Mustn't fall" Kurt listened to her muttering and followed it.  
  
He soon discovered that she must have fallen off the cliff.  
  
"Danielle where are you?" he asked  
  
"Down here" her voice croaked. A small river dripped down the cliff towards the huge lake near the bottom  
  
'At least she had water' Kurt thought. He had already tied a noose at one end and began to lower it to her  
  
"you got it?" he asked  
  
"Yeah" came the quiet reply. Kurt dragged the rope around a tree and began to walk forwards pulling it behind him.  
  
Danielle was not light but he wouldn't leave her there. Couldn't.  
  
Once she was up her ran to her. Danielle was still muttering and Kurt hoped she wouldn't be affected.  
  
*  
  
But she had been affected Kurt thought, she was always terrified of heights after that. Except for the trees of course, Danielle understood them to such a degree that she couldn't fear them  
  
Just like me I guess. He thought  
  
As Danielle fell she saw her whole life flashing before her eyes. Strangely a phone call she had received a few months ago seemed to be stuck in her mind  
  
{Flashback #2!}  
  
Danielle didn't even look at the phone as she picked it up  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Danny" Danielle perked up on hearing Kurt's voice but he sounded depressed  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really" Danielle sat up.  
  
The last call she'd got from America had been from Kurt (obviously) and he'd been so hyper and happy she'd hung up smiling. Kurt being happy to such a degree was relatively rare (which is fair enough with a life like his). Why was he so depressed all of a sudden?  
  
"What's wrong? Has Xavier taken away your image inducer?" Danielle's hearty swelled at the very mention of that ingenious device. She could have kissed the professor for Giving Kurt what she couldn't herself.  
  
A real life  
  
"No, it's- well...there's a new girl here"  
  
"So?" she knew what he was going to say  
  
"She's terrified of me" Danielle sighed  
  
"I'm sure she's not-"  
  
"She got to stage eight" That shut her up. They had done peoples reactions to Kurt in stages. Stage one was God worship (which hadn't happened yet) stage two was instant friendliness. Stage three was a slight jump and instant friendliness. Both Scott and Jean had scored this and Kurt had been over joyed.  
  
Stage 8 was repetitive screaming, use of the word Freak, talking at rather than to, referring to Kurt as a thing and/or monster.  
  
"Kurt...I'm so sorry" There was a silence  
  
"You know what the worst part is?" It gets worse? Danielle thought  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a crush on her" Danielle felt instantly terrible.  
  
Kurt must feel awful if a girl who had got to stage eight was the object of his desires.  
  
"Oh! I'm such an idiot!" Kurt groaned "Like I'd have a chance!  
  
'Uh oh' Danielle thought 'the paranoia returns' it was as if he'd gone through a metamorphosis and was once again the same paranoid, shy, depressed little boy she had once known. She felt angry at this girl who had don't this to him  
  
"We should have included after shocks in out stages"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She still yelps when I port, shudders if I go near her, doesn't meet my eyes at all and pretty much ignores me when ever possible" the anger was rising in her throat, he sounded so crest fallen, so heart broken.  
  
"What's her name?" Danielle asked, trying to sound easy going  
  
"Kitty"  
  
'Watch it Kitty' Danielle thought angrily 'The guy you're hurting has friends and I swear, you will pay for sending him back down this path again after so much progress.'  
  
*  
  
There was a BAMF sound that Danielle recognised. Kurt grabbed her and held his cousin close  
  
"I've got you" he whispered as she trembled.  
  
They both returned to the x-jet where the fake Kurt had disappeared.  
  
"You got some nerve kid" Logan growled but Kurt ignored him fearlessly  
  
Danielle was at the point of fainting  
  
"Is she okay?" Kitty asked  
  
"Danielle's terrified of heights and he knew it" Kurt referred to his copy as 'he'  
  
"I think that mindbender knows everything about Danielle" Jean put in.  
  
"Maybe we should have left her behind where she'd have been safe" Scott thought out loud  
  
"If you tried she would have come anyway" Kurt said as he held the frail, trembling figure up.  
  
"We're gonna be there in half an hour" Logan said "And for gods sake get in your seats!" 


	11. Kurt's horsie and Kurt's friends

Took me ages, I know. I am now writing 6 fics simultaneously and I am determined to finish them all. You try doin that sometime!  
  
I do own Danielle and most of the villagers but that's all.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I had taken a long time for Danielle to calm down again, She was jumpy and was on the look out for another attack. She had refused to tell anyone if she had been attacked by the Kurt copy before and wouldn't even tell Kurt what other things had happened to her when she was with mindbender.  
  
Kitty could see that as they approached Kurt's village he became more and more tense. She realised that in about ten minutes he was going to see the destruction of the place where he had grown up. How would she feel if Her family told her that their hometown had been burnt to the ground?  
  
Kitty managed to catch him eye and smiled at him, hoping to make his nerves a bit better. He smiled back but turned away again to look out the window as they began to fly over the forest. Danielle made no movement to look out their with him.  
  
Kitty was watched and saw pain cross his usual cheerful features, he seemed to age by almost five years as he looked. It actually hurt her to watch his shoulders sag and the spark practically beaten out of him. Then something caught his interest and he grabbed Danielle, spoke urgently to her and pointed out the window. It a matter of seconds they were both looking out.  
  
"What is it Kurt?" Jean asked  
  
"Our houses! They're still there!" He exclaimed, "All the others have been burnt down except for ours!" He didn't sound overjoyed, it was clear that the destruction of almost the whole of his village still disturbed him but at least it wasn't as bad as they had previously thought.  
  
Danielle seemed to have finally cheered up and together they pointed things out to each other  
  
"Look! There's the lake!" Danielle cried  
  
"And the river! And the stables!" They were practically fighting to see out the window now.  
  
Kurt simply couldn't wait for them to land, he grabbed Danielle's hand and teleported  
  
"ELF!" Logan yelled but he was already gone  
  
Kurt and Danielle teleported again and both landed in the trees  
  
"Oh yeah! NOW I'm home!" Danielle laughed and ran along the nearest branch before jumping onto another one. Kurt followed her without hesitating  
  
When it came to trees, Danielle was just as agile as he was, even more so occasionally. Kurt didn't find himself slowing down for her like he sometimes did with the x-men#  
  
"Not going too fast for you am I? Danielle laughed while climbing even higher so that Kurt lost sight of her for a second  
  
"You wish!" he replied but Kurt realised that he'd lost her Danielle? Where are you?"  
  
Danielle jumped down from behind him  
  
"I knew I'd loose you!" she laughed  
  
"You got lucky" Kurt said, annoyed that he'd lost her  
  
"Yeah right Kurt! Your senses have gone down the drain!" Danielle stuck her tongue and ran like the dickens before he killed her  
  
"You wait till I catch you!" Kurt yelled  
  
"You never will!" Danielle replied, she was gaining distance and Kurt looked around for a short cut.  
  
"ELF!!" It was logan  
  
"Uh-oh"  
  
Danielle walked back towards him  
  
"How come he keeps on saying eleven?" She asked  
  
"It's his name for me" Kurt explained  
  
"Riiiight" Danielle said slowly "Well, let's get goin and see what they left of our homes"  
  
A thought suddenly dawned on Kurt  
  
"The horses!! If they've been left for the last few days with nothing too eat they'll all be starved! You go and tell the others I'll be back in a flash"  
  
"Easy for you to say" Danielle muttered, as he disappeared "I don't even speak their language"  
  
*  
  
Kurt teleported several times before he reached Carol at the stables  
  
"Carol! You're still here!" he exclaimed  
  
"Kurt, It's so great to see you back in Germany. Yeah, I visited my mother a little early this year. It seems everyone thinks I'm away, I haven't seen a soul in days"  
  
Carol was English and made frequent visits to her mother in London. She had been a tremendous help to Kurt when he was learning English. It was clearly pure luck she hadn't been kidnapped.  
  
"Carol I need to tell you something" Kurt began  
  
"Don't worry, Danielle and I have been exercising Night rider plenty" She sighed. Picking up a heavy saddle and carrying it to get hung up inside  
  
"That's not it, Carol the whole towns been kidnapped!" The moment those words left his mouth he realised how dumb he sounded.  
  
Carol laughed making her freckles dance across her cheeks  
  
"That so?" she made the simple switch from German to English  
  
"Carol, I know it's hard to believe but have you seen a single person in the last three days?" he asked desperately  
  
"Well, no but Kurt that can't be the reason!"  
  
"Then you tell me why Danielle turned up on the door step of the institute crying her eyes out and begging for help?" Kurt yelled  
  
Carol was silent  
  
"Fine, but can I at least borrow Night rider?" He asked  
  
"Sure, and I might as well come with you too. If you're right then I am not leaving you and your cousin alone" Carol clearly felt she had responsibility  
  
"Well, Logan's here but I could sure use your help" Kurt like Carol, she was in her mid twenties with golden brown hair cropped short. She adored the horses and no one could have a better temper.  
  
Kurt went to get Nightrider, his own horse. Danielle had obviously been looking after him because he had blue ribbons in his hair and tail, something Carol nor Kurt could ever be bothered to do.  
  
Nightrider remembered Kurt instantly and nuzzled him affectionately. He was black all over with a dark mane and tail. A terribly skittish foal Carol had almost sold him but Kurt had begged and begged until she'd let him Keep the horse.  
  
He was riding out of the stables in a matter of minutes. Carol joined him riding Ashen, her favourite mare.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
It still took his breath away when he was dodging a tree every second but Night Rider never failed him  
  
"Elf! Where've you been?" Logan asked when he approached  
  
"This is Carol, she seems to be the only villager still here" Kurt introduced her  
  
"Is what Kurt's been saying true? Has the village been destroyed?" Carol looked disturbed  
  
"Yes, I'm very sorry" Logan replied  
  
"You speak English" Scott noticed  
  
"Uh-huh, I even taught Kurt" Carol replied  
  
The others had never thought that Kurt had learned English, they just thought he'd always known it  
  
"Okay, we're gonna need somewhere to stay, it's getting dark here"  
  
Kurt turned to Danielle  
  
"My house or yours?" He asked, Danielle thought for a minute  
  
"Mine, let's not forget your room" Danielle reminded him  
  
"Good point" 


	12. friend or foe

Wow! I haven't updated this in ages! I own Carol and Danielle but no one else got it?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Danielle had recognised the sound of horses hoofs long before they had arrived. Despite the fact she didn't understand English Logan was still yelling at her, Danielle had been used to this and began to loose her concentration.  
  
When she began to hear the horses she yelled the only word she knew in English  
  
"Nightrider!" She cried pointing into the trees. She was confused when everyone laughed at her  
  
"His name is 'nightcrawler' you idiot" Rogue said a little more harshly than she need to.  
  
Danielle was confused; didn't they know who nightrider was? Hadn't Kurt ever told them? She pointed desperately again  
  
"Night RIDER!" she yelled before adding quietly "You American twats!"  
  
"Wait! Listen!" Jean exclaimed, everyone did as they were told and heard the distant thump-thump  
  
"Horses!" Scott cried  
  
"It could be the kidnappers, every body find some cover" Logan ordered, he looked back in time to see Danielle running in to the trees towards the sounds  
  
"Kid!" He yelled, "What're you doing!!" Logan hoped that she was going to hide behind or up a tree and decided that he'd better do the same.  
  
Danielle was climbing a tree, she climbed into one that was right in the riders path. Danielle knew that there was only one place those horses could have come from. Sure enough, Kurt and nightrider came into view followed by Carol.  
  
With split second timing Danielle jumped off the tree and landed on Nightrider behind Kurt  
  
"Hi!" She giggled  
  
"Hi" Kurt was used to this, he and Danielle could do lots of tricks on Nightrider  
  
In a minute they were standing next to a well covered X-jet.  
  
Logan began yelling again but to Danielle he sounded as if he was saying  
  
"Eleven! Bla bla bla bla bla?" Danielle thought that this guy must have a weird sense of humour  
  
Kurt spoke with them in English and asked her where they should stay.  
  
Kurt and Carol got off their horses and began to walk They were getting closer to Danielle's house when the horses started to shake their heds and stamp their hooves  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Kitty asked  
  
"I don't know!" Kurt was struggling to Keep nightrider on his feet and to stop him from rearing up.  
  
Everyone saw Danielle staring into the darkness that surrounded them with new terror.  
  
"Danielle? What's wrong?" Kurt asked as his horse continued to cause problems  
  
"She's here" Danielle whispered  
  
"Mindbender? Logan! Mindbenders around!" Kurt yelled  
  
Logan popped his claws and prepared to fight. Danielle was spinning around, she knew that the terrible woman who had tortured her was here.  
  
It wasn't until she turned around and saw that carols eyes were becoming white  
  
"You!" Danielle screamed.  
  
Realising her cover was blown Carol lunged at Danielle  
  
"NO!" Kurt cried and threw himself in the way of Carol. Carols fingers flew at his temples and Kurt Screamed in Pain as they began to merge into his head.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty hollered in shock.  
  
Carol began to smile as Kurt whimpered in Agony, her body began to change. The freckles became blue and the same shade began to cover her body. She remained female but the rest of her was becoming Kurt.  
  
"RAAAAA!" Logan roared and leapt at the half carol, half Kurt woman only to find that there was some sort of energy field blocking him  
  
"Stop it!" Danielle screamed but nothing happened  
  
At last Kurt was released, he fell to the floor and began to shake involuntarily. Danielle ran to him and held her cousin tightly  
  
Kurt, come on, be okay" She begged  
  
"So much power!" Carol/ Kurt giggled "OHHH! Even better! So much trust and so much love. This kid practically lives of paranoia, and the pain" She looked down at Danielle who's hand was on Kurt's cheek.  
  
She gave a long dramatic sigh  
  
"I do so hate this language barrier, I'm going to help us all" She held out one hand. For a moment Kitty felt breathless as if everything was being pumped out of her.  
  
When Kitty could breath again it seemed as if nothing had changed but the Danielle looked up at the woman and began to scream  
  
In English  
  
"You evil woman!! I hate you!! Why didn't you take me instead of him?!"  
  
There was a heavy silence  
  
"Danielle! You-you're speaking in English!" Jean cried  
  
Danielle stared at them  
  
"No I'm not, you're speaking German!" she exclaimed  
  
"It's true" Mindbender agreed, "You may believe that you are speaking English but really you are now well versed in German" She looked back down at Danielle "Ah! Danielle, Kurt's only friend for 16 long, lonely years"  
  
Danielle was ignoring her but Kitty was almost hanging on every word.  
  
"The one who put up with his mood swings, the anger, the tantrums"  
  
"Tantrums?" Kitty had never seen Kurt unhappy since she'd met him and he'd never thrown a tantrum.  
  
"I simply must show you all some of Kurt's delightful memories" Mindbender smiled  
  
"Don't you DARE!!" Danielle turned white and began to call Mindbender ever name under the sun  
  
"You think that'll stop me?" The woman laughed "I've heard it all before. Kurt won't wake up for at least 24 hours and after that I'll still have all of his memories"  
  
Danielle was deathly afraid, she knew the memories that they would be shown, Kurt would die of shame.  
  
Kurt had stopped shaking and now he only looked as if he was sleeping. Mindbender teleported away and Logan lifted the teen over his shoulder.  
  
"You'd better lead us onto your house kid, Elf's gonna need his rest" Logan growled though not at her  
  
"Sure" Danielle grabbed Nightriders reins, she realised that Ashen had disappeared  
  
'Probably another illusion' she thought wryly and guided them all towards her home.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I HAD to make them speak the same language!! What'll happen next I wonder? Thank you to the person who gave me this idea by saying that Carol sounded suspicious. 


	13. a chapter that was written by girliegirl

I do not own the X-men  
  
  
  
I owe the flashback thing half way through to Girlie girl, I am replacing this chapter because I didn't mention this in the last one and I broke my promise to her. Very sorry GG, you are the best fan fiction writer on this planet.  
  
Please go and read her fics now!!!  
  
Wait a sec, um, read mine first please!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Logan laid Kurt down on the sofa.  
  
"He'll be fine," he muttered  
  
"Good" Danielle said quietly  
  
"It's so weird hearing you speak the same way as us," Evan laughed  
  
"The feeling's mutual" Danielle muttered as she walked out of the room  
  
"Where's she going?" Scott asked  
  
Danielle returned soon after carrying a tin of maple syrup and honey.  
  
"What're those for?" Kitty asked  
  
"Kurt's going to be hungry when he wakes up, I might as well see if he can reacted to food yet" Danielle shrugged. She took a spoon a put a small amount of honey on to it. Danielle tipped it slightly so that it went into Kurt's mouth "This usually works"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Evan wondered  
  
"It's the easiest way to wake Kurt up in the morning" Danielle replied simply, she forgot that she was a few feet from a telepath and Jean picked up on her lie.  
  
Danielle bit her lip when Kurt didn't react.  
  
"Time to get the big guns out" she muttered and picked up the maple syrup "If he doesn't even try to eat this I swear I'll give up" she said seeing Logan's expression  
  
This time Kurt's tongue moved slightly when the spoon was placed in his mouth  
  
"Typical, what else would revive him?" Groaned Rogue  
  
"He's not revived yet, he's semi conscious. Kurt's done a lot better than I expected but he won't be able to port for a while yet." Sighed Danielle  
  
"Better check his eyes aren't diluted" Logan moved forwards to lift Kurt's eye lids up  
  
"Wait!" Danielle warned him  
  
"Rarr!!" Logan roared in shock, Kurt's eyes were completely white. He looked as though he was blind.  
  
"Kurt has Mindbenders eyes, for the next few days she'll be able to see" Danielle explained  
  
"Mindbenders blind?" Jean sounded surprised  
  
"Yes" Danielle replied "Evan when Kurt gets his eye sight back she'll still be using his eyes"  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this" Logan noticed  
  
"Yep, she did it to me" Danielle shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Her powers seem amazing but I don't quite understand" Kitty blushed. For a second it looked as if Danielle was going to give her an insult but thought about it for a while.  
  
"When she does this" she indicated towards Kurt "She absorbs all the persons memories fears everything, kinda' like Rogues powers. The thing is that she can create illusions, which are unbelievably realistic. Mindbender can make you relive your worst nightmares and torture you in awful ways" again Danielle shuddered at the memory.  
  
It was late night by this point and Logan wanted the others up early the next day so they were all sent to bed. There were just about enough beds to go around with almost everyone sleeping top and tail. The boys had point blank refused to sleep in Danielle's room (and would you believe it? She'd painted it blue!). Evan had what looked surprisingly like a seizure when he accidentally opened her underwear drawer when Danielle had asked him to pass her a jumper.  
  
Danielle refused to sleep and remained beside her cousin, never tiring. When everyone was asleep she sang quietly to him remembering how Kurt had always enjoyed her voice.  
  
"Please wake up soon Kurt," She whispered when he hadn't moved for six hours "No offence but your friends still think I'm crazy even though we're speaking the same language. Guess there's no pleasing people huh?"  
  
He didn't reply  
  
"You've gotta' wake up Kurt. Mindbender, she's gonna' show everyone your memories; the awful ones that will make your friends pity you. I know how much you hate that."  
  
He didn't reply but Danielle was sure he'd heard her.  
  
*  
  
Each one of the x-men was in deep sleep as this happened. At the same time they shared a dream, a dream that would alter how they saw Kurt forever.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"[Hurry, they'll catch us.]"  
  
"[Quick into that cave.]"  
  
Two children run into a cave nearby. The boy was eight and a half while the girl had only just turned seven.  
  
A mob stopped a few feet away from the cave, the children held each other close and prayed.  
  
"[Where'd the demon go]"one of the men yelled.  
  
"[I think it went this way]"said a boy around sixteen pointing in the opposite direction of the cave.  
  
"[Lets get it!!!]"They all yelled as they ran quickly into the distance  
  
The seven-year-old girl poked her head out to see if the coast was clear. She had long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She seemed to be tired and her breathing shuddered in her chest.  
  
"[I think were safe now]"she said turning to her cousin.  
  
Her cousin was a lot different looking from. He was covered in fine blue fur; he had three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot, a spaded tail, light yellow eyes and fangs.  
  
The boy's appearance only surprised the girl because he was now supporting cuts, bruises, a black eye and a bloody lip.  
  
"[Are you okay Kurt? Some of those cuts look pretty deep.]" asked his worried cousin,  
  
"[I am fine Danielle.]"Kurt said before bursting into tears.  
  
"[Kurt!! What's wrong?]"Danielle said while rushing up to her cousin.  
  
"[What's wrong!]"He said between the sobs."[What's wrong is I almost got you killed! Who knows what they could have done to you if we hadn't got out of there.]"  
  
"[Kurt...]"said Danielle starting to get worried.  
  
All Kurt wanted was to get out of the house for a while. He led such a sheltered life. He had been begging her for weeks to sneak him out. She didn't see the harm in taking him outside just once. But as soon as they got near the village a bunch of townspeople saw Kurt and started to beat him up calling him a demon and a freak. Danielle got them to leave Kurt alone by jumping on one of the men's back and biting his neck.  
  
While he cursed in pain they ran for it and got to this cave.  
  
"[Danielle.....]"said Kurt not looking up.  
  
"[Yeah Kurt]"she said softly as thought trying not to frighten him.  
  
He looked and said"[Well... never mind it's nothing lets go home.]" Danielle nodded as the two of them left silently for home.  
  
*  
  
All at the same time each member of the x-men woke up in surprise 


	14. Danielle and Kitty become sisters so to ...

On with the story!  
  
I don't own the x-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Danielle was getting tired now but she couldn't sleep. She remembered what she had gone through when Mindbender had done the same thing to her. She remembered looking up and seeing her own eyes on that woman's face.  
  
Kurt's temperature was gradually rising and he'd started groaning in his sleep.  
  
"Going through his own memories" she whispered to no one but herself  
  
Danielle went to the kitchen and came back with a cold, wet flannel. Kurt's whimpers quietened and he went easily back into a deep sleep.  
  
He'd been unconscious for nearly 8 hours now and Danielle was getting exhausted. Her eyes kept on closing and more than once she opened them to find herself on the floor.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
Danielle looked up to see that Kitty was standing in the door way  
  
"What do you want?" Danielle sighed  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Kitty asked  
  
"Because you are the first person who truly made Kurt feel like a monster" Danielle replied simply  
  
"What? I KNOW I'm not the first-!" Kitty wasn't exactly proud of her argument but she was interrupted  
  
"Kurt's never had to live with someone who he scared before! Those other people who screamed and prayed for God saw him for a few minutes, hours max!" Danielle cried  
  
Kitty looked at the floor  
  
"I'm sorry, I-It's just that I had a strange dream" She muttered  
  
"We all have strange dreams every once in a while" Danielle shrugged  
  
"You and Kurt were in it" Kitty continued  
  
Danielle froze, she remembered what mindbender had told her: 'I can infect your dreams, leak your secrets into another persons slumber'.  
  
"What did you see?" She asked  
  
"You were both younger, about 8 I think" Kitty noticed that Danielle dropped her flannel and it was with a shaking hand that she picked it back up again  
  
"That all?" Danielle wondered  
  
"No, you were hiding. From a mob" Kitty paused  
  
"In a cave?" Danielle's voice was unsteady all of a sudden  
  
"Yes, and Kurt, he- he started crying. He said that he hated that you might have been hurt while they were chasing after him"  
  
"He never valued his life, in his eyes mine's worth more" Danielle broke down and started to weep.  
  
Kitty was unsure of what to do, if she comforted Danielle would she get mad at her? Kitty wasn't sure.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Danielle cried "It's all my fault! I didn't mean for him to get hurt! He was just a kid! He needed some freedom!" huge tears rolled down her cheeks  
  
"Danielle! Come on. It wasn't that bad. Neither of you were hurt that badly" Kitty reasoned  
  
Danielle looked up at her "You only saw us in the cave?"  
  
"I saw you leaving but that was it" Kitty admitted  
  
"There's more" Danielle said sadly "As we were going home the mob found us again, there was no where to run. They discarded me, I couldn't get to Kurt" Danielle cried harder "I was afraid that they were killing him so I fought through and what I saw, my own cousin being beaten for all he was worth, made me so sad and so.....there are no words for what I felt"  
  
Kitty sat down next to Danielle and the two girls, who were in a sense enemies. One was jealous of the relationship the other had with Kurt and one angry and the relationship the other had with Kurt. They hugged.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Kitty whispered  
  
"He begged me, got down on his knees for me to sneak him out. He wanted a life Kitty, that's all he's ever wanted" There was a short silence "Mama and papa had to carry him home. He was unconscious for a week. I wanted to be shouted at, punished especially by my aunt and uncle but they didn't do anything. They just forgave me and that was that"  
  
"Surly you'd, like, prefer being forgiven" Kitty said  
  
"I felt so bad inside I started to punish myself on the inside. I've never forgiven myself"  
  
There arms were still tight around each other but Danielle began to pull away.  
  
"Come with me" She said simply  
  
"Where?" Kitty asked  
  
"You'll see"  
  
*  
  
Kitty HATED horse riding and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to walk for a week but she waited eagerly to see where they were going on Nightrider.  
  
IT took them a few minutes but Kitty still felt ill from all the motion.  
  
Danielle walked on ahead into the house in front of them  
  
"What's this place?" Kitty asked  
  
"Kurt's home" Danielle answered simply  
  
"Really? Like, WOW!" Kitty smiled  
  
"You won't say that soon" Danielle mumbled.  
  
Kitty was lead up a tight staircase and to a room. The paint on the door was chipping.  
  
"Kurt's room?" she guessed  
  
"You know it" Danielle sighed.  
  
Kitty was surprised by how much of a mess there was. Kurt's room in the institute was simple and plain. Here there were clothes thrown everywhere, scrap pare in every imaginable place.  
  
"This is Kurt's room?" She asked  
  
"Yep" Danielle replied.  
  
Kitty noticed that in the corner there was a chest of drawers, above it there was a black sheet which was clearly covering something.  
  
"What's under that sheet?" Kitty asked  
  
"I'll show you if you like" Danielle moved forwards and took out the pins that were holding the sheet up.  
  
Kitty gasped, under it was a mirror but the mirror had been smashed. It had shattered long ago.  
  
"Who did that?" She had already guessed but she had to ask  
  
"Kurt, he's don't that a total of seven times, a few months before he left for America he declared that he could no longer stand to look at himself and covered it"  
  
"But that's awful!!" Kitty cried  
  
"Says a lot about him doesn't it?"  
  
Kitty looked around, she was seeing a whole different Kurt Wagner. A Kurt Wagner who was so ashamed of himself he smashed mirrors, a Kurt Wagner who didn't care about whether he lived in a tip.  
  
A Kurt Wagner who simply didn't care 


	15. KittyKurt oh dear

Okay, this fic has got 14 chapters making it my longest fic and it has 38 reviews. My X-men religions fic (my newest) has three and it has 47!!!  
  
?!?!?!?!  
  
Oh well, I do not own the x-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty was so shaky after seeing Kurt's room, she only just managed not to fall off nightrider as they sped back to Danielle's house.  
  
"Hopefully he's woken up by now" Danielle whispered as they snuck back in.  
  
"What was Kurt like before he came to America?" Kitty asked  
  
"Pretty much the same from what I've seen of him" Danielle shrugged  
  
"No, the Kurt I know is comfortable with who he is" Kitty argued  
  
"Then we're not talking about the same guy" Danielle smiled sadly  
  
Kitty sat down silently and Danielle went back to Kurt's side. He was still sound asleep.  
  
"Danielle, I kinda guessed that you were Kurt's only friend but- but" Kitty couldn't get the words out  
  
"Did it work the other way?" Danielle finished her sentence for her. She sighed "Yes, when Kurt left for America my parents sent me to a private school for fear that I'd never make any other friends. I hate private school"  
  
Kitty smiled sadly  
  
"You were home schooled with Kurt?"  
  
Danielle laughed quietly  
  
"Poor guy, he must think he has the worst luck"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Only one friend and it was a silly little girl nearly a year younger than him" she sighed  
  
"He doesn't think that" Kitty said with a hint of jealousy, when she looked up Danielle's piercing blue eyes were on hers "What?" she asked  
  
"Nothing" Danielle muttered but her voice had changed, until then her voice still had some anger in it and Danielle had still seemed unapproachable. The anger melted and Kitty saw Danielle's first real smile  
  
Kitty yawned  
  
"You should rest" Danielle said quietly  
  
"But I want to be here when he..." Those words held too much meaning so Kitty gave up "You're right, I'll be down later. Please wake me up if you have to" Kitty yawned and stumbled upstairs  
  
"You read my diary and I'll kill you" Danielle called cheerfully  
  
"There's a diary in you're room?! Ohhh!" Kitty squealed happily and ran up the stairs as if she was about to search.  
  
*  
  
It was a few hours later when Kurt started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he grasped Danielle's hand. She squeezed it sympathetically  
  
"My life was flashing before my eyes" he groaned.  
  
There was a short pause  
  
"I gotta' get me a life" Kurt moaned "It was horrible! All that pain and fear, the only good part was when I got to America"  
  
Danielle's face clouded over slightly  
  
"Okay, loosing my sympathy now" She rolled her eyes  
  
"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Kurt gasped "You're the only bit of sunshine in my life before I hit 16"  
  
Danielle blushed.  
  
"Thanks Kurt, the others are asleep but I've been awake since you went out"  
  
"Which has been-?"  
  
"A LONG time" Danielle sighed  
  
"Did-did Mindbender do that to you?" Kurt asked talking about the mindmeld  
  
"Uh huh" Danielle nodded, her face falling at the memory  
  
Kurt leant forwards and pulled Danielle into a blissfully warm hug  
  
"I love you Danny" he whispered  
  
"I love you too" Danielle sighed happily  
  
*  
  
Kitty hadn't been able to sleep. She was too worried about Kurt and got up again. She was wearing her Jammies but didn't care too much.  
  
She was just about to walk into the room where Kurt had been sleeping when she heard the words  
  
"-Of all people! I mean, I'd have more chance trying to snuggle up to ROGUE!!" She heard Kurt laughing  
  
Kitty smiled and was about to open the door when Danielle said something strange  
  
"You were right though Kurt, she is nice in a strange ditzy way"  
  
Kitty's hand paused  
  
"God, why am I such an idiot!! I mean, she must have known how I felt, I tried to kiss her before Christmas, I've been flirting non-stop, she just ignores me. She's started going out with LANCE for God's sake!!"  
  
Kitty could barely breath now, this was soooo wrong!! She'd always thought Kurt was just messing around, deliberately trying to embarrass her all the time.  
  
"Wait, wait, isn't he the guy who tried to kill her and her parents?" Danielle asked  
  
"Yep" Kurt sighed "Says a lot about me huh? She prefers a potential murderer to..."  
  
"A kind, loving, off the wall elf. She is an idiot Kurt, I like her now and all but she's. An. Idiot"  
  
Kitty was leaning against the door to catch every word  
  
'Danielle's right!' she thought 'I'd forgotten that Lance had tried to hurt me! What's Kurt ever done wrong?'  
  
Kitty was the planning to walk in there and possibly throw herself into the adorable little elf's arms. Sadly though, Kitty had been listening so hard that she forgot about her power and fell right through the door onto the floor.  
  
Danielle and Kurt stopped talking to each other and stared at Kitty. Kurt then laughed and said something in German  
  
" Why the heck were you listening Kitty? You can't have understood what we were saying! "  
  
Kitty looked up at him in confusion  
  
"I thought I was speaking in German" She said to Danielle "How come I didn't understand him then?"  
  
Kurt's eyes grew  
  
"Danielle? What's going on?" he asked  
  
"Kitty and the others are speaking German but they still think they're speaking English" Danielle explained "Mindbender did it, it's good in some ways but others..." Danielle trailed off  
  
Kurt looked at his cousin in amazement for a while then turned back to Kitty, she could see that he knew what she'd been doing and was humiliated. Unfortunately Kurt couldn't show that emotion and simply got mad.  
  
"You listened in on my conversation!?" he cried "I've just lost my village and my family and you do something as petty as that??? I thought you were kind Kitty!! I thought you'd understand how I felt!" He was getting it so wrong Kitty felt she had to put him right  
  
"But-!" she tried to interrupt but Kurt carried on as if she hadn't said anything  
  
"Yeah! And what ever you heard I DIDN'T MEAN A WORD OF IT!!"  
  
Kitty stood there rooted on the spot for a moment of complete silence, then she ran trying not to cry.  
  
'That's it' she thought 'I've lost my chance, and it's all my fault'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I can't decide whether to mae this a kurtty fic or not! Such a hard choice, hmmmm 


	16. KIDNAPED yet again

I do not own the x-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Rogue woke up slightly earlier than the others, why did Kitty have to go to sleep crying AGAIN??? Rogue hated listening to people crying, whenever she absorbed someone's memories all the sad depressing ones always came at once which was pretty annoying. Hearing somebody cry always brought those alien memories flying back.  
  
Rogue decided not to go downstairs for a minute, she didn't want to see the chirpy little couple yet. Jeeze those two bugged her!  
  
Rogue noticed that CD case next to a hi-fi system, absentmindedly she walked over and began looking through them.  
  
Sugar babes  
  
The vengaboys  
  
A whole load of people she didn't know  
  
Rogue was very tempted to listen to a few of these but she didn't want to wake up Kitty or Jean. She stopped suddenly when she saw a Japanese CD  
  
"What the-?" Rogue flipped to the next one, Italian! As she went through the others Rogue found a total of six different languages on disk!  
  
"This kid has got weird taste" Rogue muttered and decided to see if there was a CD player downstairs.  
  
The first site she saw nearly made her throw up. Kurt and Danielle were both asleep on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.  
  
"Gimme' a break!" Rogue groaned and pretended to throw up  
  
She put the Japanese one in the hi-fi in the corner. It sounded weirder than Rogue had expected.  
  
"Hey! Turn that off!" Rogue looked up to see Danielle hissing at her from Kurt's arms  
  
"That's really sick you know" Rogue sneered  
  
"Like I care!" Danielle replied getting up "Look, Kurt's sleeping and I don't want you to wake him"  
  
"The guy's been sleeping since yesterday! I think he's rested enough" Rogue said sarcastically  
  
"Hey! What are doing with Kurt's C-D's?" Danielle asked  
  
"These are Kurt's??" Rogue gasped  
  
"Yeah, he didn't choose to learn English first you know" Danielle stuck her tongue out and walked over before turning the C-D player off  
  
"I liked you better when you didn't understand English" Rogue muttered  
  
"Likewise" Danielle growled  
  
The glass window suddenly smashed. Rogue looked up in time to see vines creeping around the window frame.  
  
"It's him!!" Danielle screamed  
  
"Who?" Rogue cried  
  
"Ben Franz!"  
  
The vines sprung forwards and wrapped themselves around Danielle's wrists and feet  
  
"Danielle!" Rogue may have hated the girl but she didn't want her to get hurt. More vines appeared in half a second and tied her up too.  
  
Kurt's eyes snapped open as he was also encased  
  
"H-Hey!" He yelled in surprise  
  
"mmph!" Was all Rogue could manage  
  
"It's Ben Franz!" Danielle explained quickly  
  
"Indeed it is" A tall man stepped into the room "So glad you could make it Mr Wagner, at least your cousin did one thing right"  
  
Kurt struggled  
  
"I'll never come willingly" he grunted  
  
"Oh don't worry about that yet" A voice came from outside. A simply dressed woman walked into the room. Her hair was long and ever so slightly messy. Her clothes were relatively ragged but what really attracted the others were her eyes.  
  
They were Kurts  
  
"Great vision with these mate" she smiled darkly. This was Mindbender.  
  
"Please! Go away!!" Danielle was shaking like a leaf, she was terrified  
  
"And hows my favourite little plaything?" Mindbender teased  
  
"NO!!NO!!" Danielle screamed as she was lifted up by Ben Franz "NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
"BRING HER BACK!!" Kurt roared  
  
"When you are willing to meet me under my conditions" Ben Franz said simply. He slowly began carrying Danielle off on his shoulder. She was screaming all the way  
  
"DANIELLE!!!" Kurt screamed  
  
Mindbender walked towards them and held out her hands towards the two teens.  
  
"Strange that you should be so tired when you both just woke up" she laughed gently, her voice almost hypnotic.  
  
Both Kurt and Rogue felt their eyes grow heavy, exhaustion suddenly appeared out of no where and they were both asleep within a minute.  
  
*  
  
"Kurt??"  
  
Kurt was vaguely aware that he was being slapped around the face. Voices surrounded him but everything was wrong  
  
"Ach!! Ich bin dich Ben Franz!!" He heard someone say. She sounded like Jean but that was impossible.  
  
"Ist er torte?" that one sounded like Evan. He was pretty dumb too by the sound of it, Kurt was obviously not dead  
  
"Nien, er ist nicht Torte" Jean said simply to Evan  
  
"Vas?" He heard Rogue next to him, what was going on?  
  
"What's going on??" He asked  
  
There was complete silence  
  
"Warte!" Scott cried "Sprichen sie deutch!"  
  
"Why are you all speaking German?" Kurt asked in English  
  
Then he remembered what Dannie had said.  
  
'They're speaking in German now!' his mind screamed.  
  
"(What's going on?)" Kurt asked still a little sleepy  
  
"(Oh thank god!)" Jean sighed "(We thought you wouldn't be able to work it out)"  
  
"(Where's Kitty?)" Rogue asked  
  
"(She left a few hours ago, before we found you guys. Said she needed some air)" Scott explained. Everyone one slowly looked at Kurt but he no longer really cared.  
  
Kurt suddenly remembered what had happened. He tried to sit up but was forced back down by his friends  
  
"(Let me up!!)" He yelled "(I've got to save her!!)"  
  
"(Don't be an idiot, elf)" Logan appeared in the door way "(Those two are very powerful, we need to wait until we've got a plan)"  
  
"(Or until my cousin's DEAD!!)" Kurt howled angrily  
  
Rogue suddenly whimpered, drawing everyone's attention to her.  
  
"(what's wrong?)" Scott asked  
  
"(Something really hurts, on my back)" Rogue hissed, she was half writhing on the floor and was lifted to her feet  
  
"(Let me see)" Kurt said gently as he began to lift her shirt at the back  
  
"(This is sooo embarrassing)" Rogue blushed  
  
Kurt gasped involuntarily, everyone else did the same  
  
"(Guys? Come on, you're scaring me! What's there??)" Rogue asked nervously  
  
Three words had been physically branded onto Rogues skin. They were black but unlike Danielle's wounds they weren't yet infected.  
  
"I'll go get some anti septic" Scott said hurriedly while running to where the x-jet was.  
  
"Kurt? What does it say?" Jean asked timidly. The words were in English and only Kurt would understand them now.  
  
"You're next eleven" Kurt whispered reading the words quietly  
  
"What?" Evan asked "That doesn't make any sense"  
  
"The German word for the number eleven is 'elf', Danielle heard Logan's nick name for me and thought that my nick name was eleven. Ben Franz must have thought that would be funny" the humour was clearly lost on Kurt.  
  
There was complete silence for a while  
  
"I've got to help her" Kurt said simply  
  
"When we've got a plan" Logan replied just as simply  
  
"NO!! I've got to help her NOW!!" Kurt roared  
  
"I'm not gonna let you get killed!!" Logan yelled but Kurt was beyond reason.  
  
He disappeared in a puff of smoke, outside there was a quiet whinny from night rider and the others could see Kurt riding him off.  
  
Logan let out an angry roar and leapt out the door. He ran as fast as he could, encouraged by the fact that he was getting nearer to the sound of the horses hooves. In an instant he leapt onto a branch and managed to over take the elf who had to steer very carefully not to harm the animal he was riding.  
  
"RARRRR!" Logan roared again and jumped in the gorses path, expecting Kurt to stop instantly but the horse continued to run. It was getting closer and closer. Logan refused to be worried but the danger was still there. The horse was barely three meters away when Kurt suddenly threw his arms around Night riders neck and ported.  
  
There was a large cloud of smoke which caused Logan to choke quite badly but when he recovered both the elf and his stupid horse had disappeared. 


	17. Rescues and even MORE kidnaps!

Sometimes I wonder why I bother with this. I'm gonna start deleting all the fics I can't finish. This one's nearly over so if you like this fic you don't need to be worried.  
  
This chapter has been written for LeeDiz (see, I'm not that evil!)  
  
I own Danielle, Mindbender, Ben Franz but no one else.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty walked sadly through the woods. How had all this happened? Everything was against her suddenly. She'd just thought that Kurt would always dote on her while she messed him about and dated Lance. The impact of these words hit her, why should he? He had a right to date someone too.  
  
Kitty kicked the base of a tree angrily. She'd been out here for hours but was still too het up to go back. She wondered if she'd suddenly come across where the villagers were being held. Maybe if she did the x-men would get them out and Kurt would be so grateful he'd like her again.  
  
Had he meant what he'd said though? There was no reason for him not to but maybe he was just fooling around. Damn it!! This was complicated!!  
  
She scuffed her shoes a bit when she heard something. It sounded a little like very distant thunder. No, more like pounding. Like hooves really, coming this way.  
  
Kitty made the connection very quickly: A horse was coming in her direction, possibly Night rider.  
  
Just as she thought that The horse leapt through a bush with Kurt on it's back.  
  
"Kurt!!" Kitty screamed. The horse didn't even falter and for a split second Kitty thought it was going to trample her.  
  
Nightrider swerved at the last minute and Kitty realised that somehow she'd ended up on him.  
  
"HUH??" She screamed  
  
"You'll be hours trying to find your way back! 'might as well take you with me!" Kurt yelled over the sound.  
  
Kitty was sitting in an uncomfortable spot between the saddle and Kurt, galloping was very different from the light running she and Danielle had been doing a few hours earlier. Kitty was jumping up and down so hard Kurt had to stop her falling more than once.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kitty cried  
  
"To find Ben Franz and get my village back!!" Kurt yelled  
  
"I WANT OFF!!!" Kitty suddenly screamed "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS!!"  
  
"THEY WONT HELP!!" Kurt's eyes were flaming at her "Will you help me or not?"  
  
"I'll help! I'll help!" Kitty back pedalled, Kurt was scary when he looked at her like that "How will we know when we've found this secret hiding place thing?" Kitty asked  
  
"I already know where it is" Kurt said simply  
  
"What?? How!!??" Kitty cried  
  
"Mindbender likes pain and suffering, there is one place in these woods that has seen more of that then any other. I think Ben Franz would like that place too. Lots of plants for him to control"  
  
"Woah! THAT'S his power??" Kitty gasped "Kurt! NO way are we going to be able to beat him when we are surrounded by plants!!"  
  
"I'd rather die than not try" Kurt muttered.  
  
Nightrider gave another sharp jump to dodge a tree, almost being thrown off Kitty threw her arms out to grab some support. Kurt was the only thing there. Her arms shyly grasped his waist, feeling no resistance she snaked them around properly and held herself very close to Kurt's back.  
  
"Yeah, sure NOW you can't resist me!" Kurt muttered to himself. He was so het up about Danielle, he had to know where she was! If only Kitty hadn't been so lost! He was certain he was leading them both into danger.  
  
"Woah!" Kurt cried  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asked as the horse came to a stop  
  
"Lights, up ahead" Kurt replied quietly, "we're here"  
  
Kitty realised that she was shaking, Scott and the others had always been fighting with her before. And she'd never had to deal with a hostage situation before either.  
  
Kurt's hand touched hers  
  
"You can wait here if you want but I have to find Danielle" He said  
  
"No, I-I'm coming to" Kitty tried to sound brave but if Ben Franz could control nature them he defiantly had the upper hand.  
  
"Okay" Kurt jumped off Nightrider easily. Kitty looked down, she'd never realised how big horses are. Falling off one would hurt.  
  
"Hoboy" She muttered  
  
"I'll catch you" Kurt hissed.  
  
Kitty shut her eyes and jumped. Rather than catching her, Kurt's legs gave way. They both ended up on the ground.  
  
"Hey! What happened to 'I'll catch you'??" Kitty cried  
  
"You're heavier than you looked" Kurt gasped forcing himself up  
  
"Thanks" Kitty said sarcastically  
  
"Come on, we don't have time for this" Kurt grabbed her hand and they walked towards a large group of trees.  
  
"Look!" Kitty hissed, a family had been tied to a tree in a clearing  
  
"That's the Haustrang family, they don't know about me" Kurt whispered "That git must want to know if I'll help people who I'm obviously gonna' terrify"  
  
"I could rescue them" Kitty pointed out  
  
"No, I'll do it. Wait here" Kurt hissed and ran out.  
  
Kitty watched as The family screamed 'Demon!!' at the top of their voices. She felt so sorry for Kurt, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd been through  
  
Kurt untied them and stood so that when they ran from him at least they'd be running towards their village.  
  
Kitty wanted to run out and hug him until that terrible indifferent expression left his usually jovial face but she knew she couldn't. Kurt was always very sensitive when this kind of thing happened. He usually just wanted to be alone.  
  
Kitty began to get up to try to talk to him when a hand suddenly grabbed her around the front and another grasped her mouth to stop her yelling it out. Suddenly she was jerked backwards - RIGHT INTO A TREE!!!  
  
Then everything disappeared  
  
*  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt turned around when he realised his friend hadn't come out from behind the bushes "You can get out now"  
  
Still nothing  
  
"Kitty? This is no time to play games" Kurt walked forwards and looked into the bush.  
  
Kitty was gone.  
  
Kurt's face turned a deadly pale (Which was difficult considering his skin tone) "It was a trap" he whispered "And I fell for it"  
  
{Indeed you did} mindbenders voice echoed around him {You played right into the palm of our hands, two hostages for the price of one}  
  
Kurt yelled out in anger and frustration, how could he have let this happen?? No doubt they'd do to Kitty what they'd done to his cousin. He'd never be able to live with himself if that happened.  
  
{But I hate to win this easily} Mindbender laughed {I want to make this fun}  
  
Kurt became aware that one of the trees seemed to be opening, inside was a lot of grey light. Kurt could see no further in.  
  
{Ben Franz and I have created a new dimension. We are keeping your village and the two girls in here. Once you enter you will loose your power of teleportation. Your friends will never find the opening, it will be purely up to you}  
  
Kurt's mind was reeling, up to him?? Nothing had ever been just up to him. The most he'd ever been in charge of had been getting him and forge out of the middle verse. Saving Kitty and his entire village by himself was a whole different ball field.  
  
{Have a nice playtime}  
  
"I will" Kurt replied and walked steadily into the grey light  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty opened her eyes, where was she? Everywhere seemed to be up and down, she was floating between the ceiling and the floor. The walls all seemed to be glowing red.  
  
"Cool, I'm weightless" Kitty giggled, it was an insane giggle.  
  
"MRRRRPH!!" Kitty span around but she wasn't used to her new environment and carried on spinning looking like an ungraceful ballet dancer. When she finally did stop she saw a gagged and tied up Danielle  
  
"There you are! I knew you were just hanging around" Kitty did her hysterical giggle again, she'd lost it completely  
  
After a moment of struggling Danielle's gag came off  
  
"How'd you get here?" she asked  
  
"The tree stole me" Oh god!! She was laughing now, tress, weightlessness, Kurt, it was way too much  
  
"Are you okay?" Danielle asked worriedly  
  
"Right as rain.WEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kitty began bouncing off the walls  
  
"Woah! Calm down! We need to get out of here!" Danielle yelled  
  
"WEEEEEEEE!!" Kitty laughed  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Danielle yelled and slapped Kitty across the face "Think of my family and Kurt's" She said seriously  
  
Kitty looked stunned for moment then shook her head "Sorry, I've got it now"  
  
"How do we get out of here?" Danielle wondered absentmindedly.  
  
The loss of gravity suddenly cut out and they two girls both landed on the ground hard.  
  
"You had to ask" Kitty muttered from under Danielle.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt opened his eyes groggily, he couldn't remember exactly what had happened but at the moment he was tied to a chair. Evan his tail had been looped up and cello taped to the back of the chair.  
  
Kurt struggled for a moment but whoever had tied him up had done a good job of it. That left him with only one other choice, Wait.  
  
Not the best plan in the world  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The red walls vanished away leaving them outside again.  
  
"What happened!?" Danielle gasped "We're back in the forest!"  
  
"Maybe something went wrong" Kitty said "But this is the break we needed, come on! Kurt'll be looking for us!"  
  
The two girls laughed from Joy, grabbed each others hands and began to skip (Yes skip) around, looking for Kurt.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Kitty asked  
  
"I've lived in these woods all my life, of course I know where we are" Danielle rolled her eyes playfully  
  
Kitty was so happy! Everything was going right finally! Kurt would be so happy to see Danielle again. Kitty could almost see that adorable face light up like a lamp. Even if she could only bask in the glow reflected off Danielle she'd be happy.  
  
Danielle suddenly sniffed at the air "Do you smell something burning?"  
  
Kitty inhaled deeply, "Now that you mention it, yes"  
  
"It smells like burning wood"  
  
"And If all the villagers have been kidnapped, how come we can hear chanting?" Danielle asked  
  
She was right, Kitty could hear cheering and yelling somewhere to their left. The girls exchanged a glance and began to run.  
  
They broke through a few more trees, the yelling was now so loud it made Kitty's eardrums throb. Then they saw something Kitty had never even dreamed, an image that would haunt her dreams for years to come.  
  
Hundreds of men and women were all screaming, chanting, yelling, a single mob with a single voice. They were all crowded around a huge bonfire with a pole stuck on the top.  
  
And tied to the pole was Kurt.  
  
"KURT!!" Kitty howled, she began to run but Danielle grasped her wrist "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kitty screamed "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"  
  
She then saw the crystal tears running down Danielle's cheeks "We can't help" she sobbed  
  
"Why not??" Kitty asked angrily  
  
"Because this has happened before"  
  
"What!!" she yelled  
  
"Look closely at Kurt" Danielle said simply  
  
Kitty did, he was quite far away but he did look different. Smaller, scared, terrified in fact. Then Kitty got an even bigger shock. This Kurt was only 13, possibly 14.  
  
He was about to be burned at the stake.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt was very bored, he'd never been patient at the best of times but this was killing him.  
  
"What ever you've got in stall for me, please just get it over with!" Kurt yelled knowing that he would be heard  
  
{Very well}  
  
Kurt wasn't even aware of any difference for a few seconds. Then he saw lots of figures around him.  
  
'I'm going to get beaten up' he thought 'I can deal with that, it won't be the first'  
  
But then he realised that he recognised some of them, Rogue was there, and Jean, Tabby. There were others too, girls he'd seen around the village, film stars. All female.  
  
Kurt was confused, each girl was wearing...some very tight clothes. Short dresses, mini skirts, Belly tops, swimsuits. When they all started to approach him did her realise what he was going on.  
  
Kurt's Scream could be heard many miles away. But there was no one to hear it.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Biiiiiiiig grin!! Any suggestions as to what to do to these two groups would be well appreciated 


End file.
